


sweet as sugar

by svnnygyu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat Hybrid!Taeyong, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mentioned Johnten, My First Fanfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, almost 1k of disgustingly cute fluff, bunny hybrid!Doyoung, cat hybrid!yuta, dotae, sicheng is only mentioned sorry, this is quite short i guess, this is so fluffy beware, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnnygyu/pseuds/svnnygyu
Summary: just some pure fluffy dotae and some extra yuwin





	sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse me for my terrible handwriting but this is my first time writing on here so please bear with me

taeyong knew how much he was in love with doyoung ever since he first laid eyes on the younger boy. maybe it was the slight sparkle in doyoung’s eyes, or the way one of his long, fluffy, white rabbit ears would droop when doyoung sulky, or the way he would twitch slightly when taeyong would lightly stroke his cute bunny tail, or the way-

“yongie? why are you staring at me like that?”

taeyong’s cat ears perked up at the sound of his bunny’s soft voice and smiled, stroking the younger’s ears, “nothing baby, just admiring how cute you are,”. doyoung’s cheeks grew a slight pink at his words and the boy whined, “hyung~! stop it!”. the younger nuzzled his face into taeyong’s belly since his head was on the latter’s lap. taeyong let out a giggle and poked at doyoung’s cute tail, making the latter shiver, “tired yet?”

with his head still nuzzled in the older’s belly, doyoung shook his head, his snowy white bunny ears coming to wrap around his face. nonetheless, taeyong shook his head and maneuvered his way from under doyoung’s head to carry him bridal style, “i know a tired bunny when i see one so don’t you lie to me,” he said in a soft yet commanding voice. doyoung just scrunched his nose up as a comeback, but closed his eyes anyways. taeyong walked some more until he reached their shared room. closing the door with his foot, taeyong set doyoung down on the bed, before climbing in beside him and pulling up the sheets.

“yongie?” taeyong could barely hear his nickname from the bunny hybrid’s mouth but thanks to his extra pair of ears, he could.

“yes, bun?”

“i love you,”

a huge smile crept onto taeyong’s face and he brought doyoung closer into his embrace, kissing the boy’s hair, “i love you too, so much,”

\---

“i hate how cute the both of you are,” 

yuta said, before sipping his smoothie. taeyong stopped kissing doyoung’s face and faced the other cat hybrid, raising an eyebrow, “excuse me? you should leave that for how disgustingly shameless you are with all the pda you and sicheng give each other,”. 

yuta smiled slightly, but it dropped quickly and he let out a whine, “fine, but he’s not here since he’s out shopping and didn’t bother bringing me, and i’m being very lonely third-wheeling you two, so do you mind telling me what we’re doing out here?”

doyoung let out a laugh at yuta’s annoyed rant and answered his question, “hyung, you said you needed help picking out an outfit for your little date with sicheng tonight!”

yuta stuck out his tongue playfully at the younger, “i forgot! you guys were being all lovey-dovey and i was busy glaring at you!”. the couple just shook their heads, “you still need our help because we’d be glad to leave now,” taeyong said with a touch of sassiness.

yuta’s eyes widened, “yes! yes, i do so don’t you dare leave!”. the cat hybrid dragged the two out of the café and into a random clothes store, “sichengie said i should wear something nice, but i have no idea!”. 

“you should’ve asked johnny,” taeyong pointed out.

“i know! but he said he couldn’t since ten had some ‘stuff’ that he needed johnny’s help on,”

“bet he just wanted hyung’s ass,” doyoung snickered. yuta’s face paled, his ginger tail waving around frantically, “doyoung! we’re in public, could you please not! but anyways, help,”

“well, what does sicheng usually like you wearing?” taeyong asked, ignoring what his boyfriend said before.

the other cat hybrid took a while thinking, “well, he said he would like it if i wore a silk collar that is like black or white, and then he said something about showing off how tiny my waist is,”.

taeyong and doyoung looked at each other and smiled, “we’ve got the right thing,”

\---

“you look so pretty!” doyoung said, shaking yuta’s shoulders. taeyong let out a happy hum of approval. the so-called “pretty” yuta looked at himself in the mirror, “you think so?”. from the mirror, he could see the couple’s enthusiastic nods behind him.

the cat hybrid was wearing a black silk collar that connected to a bell hanging in the middle, a yellow crop top that said “i’m a cat” on the front, showing off yuta’s waist like sicheng had requested, white denim shorts, and white thigh-high socks. on his feet were a pair of simple black and white vans.

“you don’t think it’s too revealing?” yuta said in a quiet voice, his ears drooped down flat on his head. taeyong and doyoung were surprised at the tone of yuta’s voice, his usual loud self seemed to quiet down at his appearance. “of course not, if sicheng loves you, he wouldn’t say thing except on how pretty his boyfriend is so don’t you think about it too much, okay?” taeyong reassured the younger, his own tail coming to wrap around the 95’ liner’s wrist.

yuta smiled gratefully, his ears perking up again, “thanks hyung, i should go change now and pay for it,”. doyoung grabbed yuta’s wrist, stopping him, “nonsense! we helped you pick this so we’re paying!”

knowing he wouldn’t be able to win doyoung in an argument, yuta nodded, “thank you so much,”

“don’t worry about it, we just want you to be happy,” taeyong smiled. yuta let out an embarrassed whine, “oh stop it! i’m gonna go change so shut up,”

\---

the three exited the shop with yuta holding the bag of clothes, “thank you again, i’ll remember to pay you back,”

“no need, just enjoy that date, and send me details or i’m taking everything back,” doyoung laughed at yuta’s blush. the younger 95’ liner scurried off with a soft ‘bye’, leaving the couple to laugh again at yuta’s shy actions.

“home?” taeyong stuck out his arm, doyoung hooking his arm through, a big smile on his face, bunny ears straightening, “home,”.

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was okay uwu


End file.
